


A Different Kind of Hoard

by BiffElderberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, M/M, Oviposition, Rimming, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: It had been all he could think about since he had heard legends of the dragon's hoard. There had been whispers at taverns- adventurers who claimed to have seen it and barely escaped with their lives. But Krang knew he could get it. He was stronger than those puny humans who had made an attempt at the gold. He had studied the stories they told. He knew the dragon would be asleep at this time of the year, that he should he be quiet enough he could sneak in, grab some of the gold, and get out without the dragon waking.





	A Different Kind of Hoard

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this around Easter and, and posted it over on my Tumblr. It's been wallowing in my edits folder since then waiting for me to get around to get beta'd and posted here. Sorry about that. 
> 
> Over Easter I opened prompts on my kink blog (dragon-breeder) and this was one of the ones I wrote for it! The prompt was "can you do a dragon fucking an orc with lots of eggs??" It was fun to write and I really enjoyed doing prompts. Yea I think that's about all I have. If you happen to be one of my regular readers uh sorry I've been gone so much?

Krang slowly padded into the cave, his boots clicking softly against the stony floor. He knew he finally had the right spot, the walls were scorched with dragon fire. He had been searching for the dragon's hoard for months and he knew he had finally found it. 

It had been all he could think about since he had heard legends of the dragon's hoard. There had been whispers at taverns- adventurers who claimed to have seen it, and barely escaped with their lives. But Krang knew he could get it. He was stronger than those puny humans who had made an attempt at the gold. He had studied the stories they told. He knew the dragon would be asleep at this time of the year, that he should he be quiet enough he could sneak in, grab some of the gold, and get out without the dragon waking. Then he would live like a king.

He saw it as he rounded the corner. Gold piled everywhere, glittering in the flaming bonfire from the corner of the room. Sweat rolled down his back as the sweltering heat hit him. The light from the fire made everything shine. Every gem sparkled like the stars in the sky. Krang didn't know where to begin. 

He wandered through the piles slipping pieces here and there into his bag. He hadn't seen the dragon yet. But he knew it was here. He could hear the deep, rumbling snores bouncing around the cavern. 

That was when he saw it. up at the top of a pile was a tiara, practically dripping in jewels. He could probably sell it to the human’s queen for enough gold to buy his own country. He had to get it. However, even at his 8ft stature, Krang couldn't reach it. 

He considered his options, he could just leave it, there was enough treasure he could reach that he could retire easily. But that tiara... He could get it if he climbed a few feet. The pile looked stable enough. 

He only made it two feet off the ground before there was a rumbling through the pile. Suddenly Krang felt the pile shift beneath him. He grunted, his back hitting the ground. He only had a second before golden objects spilled over him. 

Krang barely had time to roll before a spear came off the top of the pile, tip heading straight for his chest. He barely managed to roll out of the way before it thudded into the ground. 

As the pile settled Krang found himself lying face down on the stone floor. The treasure was piled on top of his upper torso. That he could deal with. What would be a problem, however, was the spear embedded in his leather jerkin securing him to the floor. 

He shifted, gold items clanging around him as they fell off him. But it was no use, he couldn't get the spear off from this angle, not without ripping his jerkin. 

It was then that he realized something. It was quiet, too quiet. The only thing he could hear was his own breathing and the clicking of claws as they chipped the stone floor. 

Krang felt the dragon's breath across his back before he could see it. He froze, heart thudding in his chest. This was how he was going to die. He now knew how the prey he and his brother's had hunted felt in that moment. The certain knowledge that there was no escape. 

He flinched as the dragon's nose pushed against his back. It pushed him down against the ground, snorting as it took in his scent. Suddenly it was gone. A deafening roar rang through the cavern, bouncing off the walls. Krang writhed on the ground. He had to get up, he had to fight back. It was a mark of honor among orcs to die in battle. 

The dragon shorted, pushing him back down to the ground. Krang fought back, trying to push himself up. It didn't matter if his jerkin survived. As long as he could get up. 

He froze as he felt the dragon's tongue against the bare skin of his thigh. He began to struggle harder. He was about to be eaten. 

The dragon screeched again, one clawed paw gorging the earth on either side of him as it crashed over his body, holding him down. Krang groaned, finding it hard to breath as the dragon put pressure on his body. 

The dragon licked him again. It took its tongue up higher, using it to push his loincloth aside. He felt the dragon's breath flow across his asshole, making him shiver. He had never felt so exposed before. 

The dragon dragged it's tongue across his flesh again, this time licking between his cheeks. Krang groaned trying to shirk away from the tongue.

"No," he groaned, trying to throw the dragon off him. The tongue prodded his opening. His muscles burned as the thick organ pushed its way inside of him. He couldn't escape. Krang gasped as the dragon's tongue prodded his prostate. He had never done this before. He had never felt something so intimately inside of himself. 

He tried to wiggle away from the dragon's claw but had no success. Instead, he ended up just thrusting himself back father onto the tongue. The tongue was getting thicker, stretching his opening around itself mercilessly. He bit off a whimper, he was stronger than that, as the pain from the stretch lanced up his spine. 

The dragon drew it's tongue back slightly, before pushing forward again. The dragon did it again, pushing its tongue deeper on every thrust. 

Much to his surprise, Krang found himself going hard. There was something about this -being trapped at the complete will of the beast on top of him. Not to mention the tongue in his ass that continued to push up against the bundle of nerves inside him. 

He caught a groan in his throat as the tongue pulled out. No one was there, it was just him and the dragon, but he couldn't let anyone, not even himself realize that he was enjoying this. The dragon removed it's paw from his back. He knew this was him moment. He could escape. He half-heartedly tried to rise, but the spear still had him pinned down. 

He struggled harder as he felt the dragon's stiff member pose over his hole. He tried to escape. The tongue had been nice, and it was a fantasy he'd love to revisit, but this? He knew he couldn't take it. 

Krang screamed as the dragon pushed in. No amount of preparation would have prepared him for this. He could feel his opening stretched wide around the shaft, straining to accommodate it. His world was reduced to a single point of pain as the dragon thrust deeper into his body, heedless of his discomfort. 

He groaned with each thrust. He wasn't sure he could stand now, even if he could somehow get away. He could feel the dragon deep in his bowels, the cock bashing his insides on every move. 

Ever so slowly he adjusted to the feeling. The dragon's cock was constantly pressed against his prostate sending waves of painful sparks through his body with every ridge that stroked it. He could feel the dragon's belly against his ass cheeks the scales almost chafing his skin. 

He could feel his cock dripping beneath him, the head scraping against the slick rock beneath him. He could feel his arousal tightening deep in his stomach. 

The dragon pounded him harder. He was pushed forward with each thrust. Around him, he could hear the clink as the hoard shifted. Suddenly the spear holding him down was pushed free from the rock. 

He could get up. He could attack the dragon. But did he really want to? 

He could hear the dragon keening behind him, it's own arousal building. He groaned, biting his lips. A few more minutes couldn't hurt, could it? 

Suddenly he felt an explosion of liquid enter his ass as the dragon came. Krang groaned, feeling his insides flood. He wormed a hand under himself, desperately fisting his own cock. One orgasm, then he would turn on the beast that attacked him so unjustly.

"Ah!" He felt the dragon's cock expanding inside of him. He hadn't known that dragons did this. He tried to pull away from the dragon but it's cock was already locked inside him. It hurt to tug away too much. He was afraid he'd rip something. 

He could feel the expansion moving down, into his body. He groaned as he felt what must be an egg drop into his gut. It felt bigger than his own fist and weighed heavy inside of him. One would be manageable he thought, and maybe if he could get away from the dragon he could raise the hatchling as his own. He would be the fiercest warrior in the land. 

Then he felt the second egg. 

"No, no, no," he pleaded, trying desperately to crawl away. The dragon snarled, bringing it's mighty forepaw down in front of him, trapping him on its cock. 

He quickly lost count of that dropped into him. Every few eggs the dragon would thrust, making the current clutch shift deeper into his gut. He lost himself in a lust filled haze, the eggs pressing against his prostate on every shift, sparking pleasure through his spine. He lost count of the number of orgasms torn from his body. 

His gut hurt. He had to shift to his knees to make room for the stretch of the skin. His thick hide didn't stretch as well as a human's would. It hurt, in constant battle with the eggs forcing it outward. His leather jerkin had popped, ripped down the side seam to let his gut expand for more eggs. 

By the time the dragon finished laying eggs in him, he found that his stomach almost touched the floor, despite being on his knees. His cock was crushed between his thigh and his gut, still valiantly dribbling come as his toes curled through one last orgasm. 

It was over though. Or so he thought. The dragon pulled back, it's cock popping free from his hole. He could feel the eggs stretch against his opening, but they stayed in him. 

He groaned as the dragon sniffed him again, before rolling him over onto his stomach. This new position hurt, the eggs rolling in his gut to rest against his spine. 

"No," he groaned as the dragon picked him up gingerly in its jaws. It began to walk through the caverns, carrying him. Krang was very aware of the razor-sharp teeth pricking against his skin but the dragon didn't bite down. 

He watched the piles of gold disappear in the distance as the dragon exited the cavern and flew through the underground cave system. 

When he finally sat Krang down he knew he wouldn't escape. He had no idea where he was in the cavern system. And even if he could find his way back to the hoard room he knew the dragon wouldn't let him leave, not with its clutch deep in his guts. 

A moan to his left startled Krang. He turned to look and saw another adventure, his own belly stuffed full of the dragon's eggs. Krang looked around. This room was filled other humanoids, each filled to the brim with eggs. He saw humans, elves, dwarves, he was pretty sure he even saw a lizardman or two. 

He swallowed down his fear, refusing to acknowledge it. He never would escape. He was now part of a different sort of hoard.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have prompts currently open at my Tumblr (dragon-breeder). Feel free to send one in (in the asks there, so I can keep things organized.) I currently have three I plan to write when I have time (which apparently is never.) but I always love getting more!


End file.
